User talk:Agent Chase
Re: New Logo * Hey, usually once a logo's made, it stays. It could have made a better logo, I don't know, but it's a bit late now to change it since we're a couple of days in already 08:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ** Well, I'm open to suggestions, I'm kind of running out of ideas :) 00:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Question *Are you are Christian because you said you wanted to spread the TURE word of God? *No I have not heard of the Cartoon Network Show, Generator Rex [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] No Crime Stands on Brickipedia 06:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: * Hey, actually MF3 put that down :) But, for series one, you can go here if you live in the US, here if you live elsewhere, or here for a complete list. There isn't a sheet available for series 2 yet though. 23:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ** Any time :) 23:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) *** Whenever you want to. The earlier it is the more time I have to make it 00:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Brickfilms Hey, how far are you on your brickfilms? If you have one, may I see your YouTube Acount? -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 02:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Logo * Wow, looks great :) I'll see what I can do about putting it in- might be a little wide but I'll see what I can do to fit them all in there 20:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Not to be pushy or anythin but when will you decide the winners of the brickfim script ctest? since im like leavin in 4 days. see my userrpage [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'''Fox]] 01:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Images According to the Manual of Style- Images of the Box should be used AND: in the infobox if there are any. 23:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but you still put the box in the set infobox. 23:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Logo * Hi, sorry I had to cut out one of the guys in the logo so it could fit to the logo size :( Anyway, it should load up as the logo soon... 02:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ** There's really no way for it to fit, unless they're all really tiny, and that doesn't look good :S I'll put the original image in the "This month's logo" section though. Speaking on which, what are the names of them all? From what I can guess it's looking to me like (from left to right): Vanda Darkflame?, Duke Exeter, Dr. Overbuild and Hael Storm. Is that right? 03:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) *** Ok thanks :) And that Epsilon guy looks interesting :) Wish they had a blaster/sword weapon like that in real LEGO :) 03:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) **** Pics (and userpage overall) looks great to me :) 03:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ***** Thanks! :D 03:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) -------- HI, can you check out my wiki herehttp://dictionariapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Dictionariapedia_Wiki my badges! hey guess what i have quiet afew badges now and you have an amazing 25 badges!!!!!!!!TAHU97-THE MAKER OF BIONCLE BATTLES!!!!!!!!! 19:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Rank AGENTS ARE THE BEST! We have the three top point ranks! 21:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm fourth but could easily get more points... 21:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) okay, uh what do i say? oh yah.... u r th best editor!! Jedihunter Talk!! 05:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) He's not the best editor. Many of his edits aren't actually any good and he doesn't edit often. Try someone with not points, but editcount in the mainspace (special:Editcount) 12:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you, I apprieciate your noticing. I don't have a ton of edits yet, because I'm not allowed to be on the computer a lot, but I have been trying, especially over the past 3 weeks. By the way, how do you have 890 points in three days? :P Thanks again,--Mr.minifigure 17:34, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Category:Dinosaurs * This is jus intended for the theme called Dinosaurs, not things that are Dinosaurs, like Category:Animals. So it should just be for sets 02:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) BOTM Hi Agent Commander, I have been nominated for BOTM! 23:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Bible people Take a look at http://biblenames.wikia.com/wiki/Bible_People_Wiki. [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] No Crime Stands on Brickipedia 06:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven Hi,Agent Chase, I was wondering if you knew what the jeresy numbers for the players in the field expansion set of the soccer subtheme. Sorry, you probably get a lot of questions. Kgreen 04:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Cincerely, Kevin Green (Kgreen) Herofactopedia Hi Agent Chase! I was just wondering, as you said before (20:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC)) you have a lot of experience, could you come by and have a look around for me, and see any improvements you think we could make? I'd like someone who knows what they are talking about to do it. Thanks anyway, even if you don't, [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 12:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Eight BrickPost: Issue Nine User boxes I'm still fairly new to Wikia in general, and I saw that you have several userboxes. Could you explain to me what they are and how to get some? (Namely the collected Exo-Force Lego and has a lego ID ones.) King Joe 02:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I am hoping you call tell me where you get the lego agents? srock@zfengr.com 16:30, November 18, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. You have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011 Are you coming back? Hi Chase, I'm just wondering, are you going to come back to Brickipedia? I miss you and your work here. [[User:Agent Charge|'''Charge]] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 01:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) * Hope to see you in 2012! i um i think i might of replaced a old photo of your's (sorry) , i need to change the ldd photos to something so this no longer happens, no hard feelings. --THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 02:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC)MASTERSPECTRA]] someone may just remove it anyways. Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter I accidentally uploaded a picture thinking it was something else. The name is 10341416_1477678482463687_7802919342906457225_n colud you please remove it?